hailey_stillmanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Captives of Thought Transcript
'The Captives of Thought '''was the first episode of the first season of LEGEND, which was scripted by Hailey Stillman. Following here is the Originial Transcript as well as some notes. Transcript (Original) HIGH PRIEST: ''*is walking mournfully into the room where Teagan is dabbing a wet cloth on her mother's forehead. He's holding a handful of tiny white flowers.He sits down on the bed and gazes at her (Tegan's mother). Moments later the mother's eyes roll backwards and her chest stops moving. The HIGH PRIEST places the flowes in her limp hands and closes her eyelids. He crosses over by Teagan, who is stony-faced and staring bleakly ahead. Tears glisten on her cheek. He puts a hand on her shoulder but she doesn't respond.* You must stay strong in your faith, child. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for your mother. *Teagan nods slowly but her eyes still stare off into the distasnce. The HIGH PRIEST starts to walk away, but suddenly his head starts hurting. We can hear a bit of chaotic din and the HIGHT PRIEST presses his temples and tries to cover his ears. He collapses onto the ground; and Teagan, alarmed, runs to his aid* TEAGAN: *Trying to shake him awake* Father! Father?! *She rolls him to lay on his back. His eyes are blank and he seems dead* '' SASA: ''*church bells ring as a funeral procession grimly walks down the cobblestone streets. Sasa walks down the street, pickpocketing as she goes along- even snatching a watch from a casket carrier's pocket. A PRIESTESS is posting a piece of parchment on the wooden doors of the church. She returns inside, and Sasa speeds up her pace and halts in front of the posting. It reads: TWO THOUSAND PIECES FOR A CURE: ALL EFFORTS THUS FAR DEEMED FUTILE. ANY PROGRESS REWARDED. Sasa rips off the sign and races off down the street, even dropping the watch in her hurry* BECKETT: *sitting down in a nearly empty room on a lumpy sheet stuffed with straw. His head is lowered and tears stream down his cheeks. ALANIS enters* ALANIS: *enters quickly, not realizes the state Beckett is in* Hey, Beckett! I just wanted to tell you I- *she notices the lack of furniture in the room and Beckett is crying.* ''Beckett? Where did all your furniture go? BECKETT: ''*tearfully, trying to dry his face* ''Sold it. ALANIS: ''*sits on the bed next to him* What? Why? Dont tell me- BECKETT: *looks up at her* A doctor came. Said he could heal her. His fees were high but I wanted her to live... ALANIS: Well, all that matters is that the doctor healed her. *there is a period of silence* Right? BECKETT: She's dead. Elma's dead. ALANIS: *obviously trying to determine the best course of action. She wraps her arm around him.* ''I know how you feel, Beckett. It's hard, and the pain won't go away for a long time. But it's best to remember that Elma's in a better pla- ''*SASA bursts through the door breathlessly, holding the paper she tore from the church doors.* '' SASA: Look at this! ''*She shoves the paper into Alanis' hands.* ALANIS: *after reading the paper* Your point? *she thrusts the paper back into Sasa's hands. Sasa uncrumples the paper* SASA: *ignores her, suddenly noticing Beckett crying* ''What's up with him? ALANIS: '' ''Try to be a little sensitive, Sasa! ''*in a low voice* ''His sister died. SASA: ''*to ALANIS* ''He'll get over it. ''*she walks over and sits down on the bed next to BECKETT* ''Can I have half of what you get from the will? ALANIS: ''*in a low voice* ''Sasa! SASA: Sorry, Alanis! What do you expect me to say?! ''*she looks at the paper again, and then rises to her feet* ''You know what- fine. If you want to sit here and cringe and weep while they're offering two thousand pieces for a cure, fine. BECKETT: *trying to stay engaged but he really couldn't care less* Two thousand pieces, huh. SASA: ''*looking at the paper* ''Yeah. We'd be rich. ''*ALANIS comes up and takes the piece of paper out of her hands, crumples it, and throws it on the floor.* ALANIS:Being rich isn't about gold? SASA: Well, according to the fifth section of the Declaration of Wealth vs Poverty... BECKETT: *interjecting, but still not making eye contact and talking in a sorrowful voice* ''That's not even a real document, Sasa. SASA: Way to ruin the moment, Beckett ALANIS: The point is, it's even richer a reward to be deemed a hero. BECKETT: ''*shakes his head and then looks up* You're wrong. You're both wrong. *ALANIS and SASA look at each other quizzically, and then look to him with a questioning look on their faces* ''It's the greater reward to have the people you love still with you. ''*he rises to his feet and starts to pace* ''Take Teagan for example. Her mother passed on not more than a day ago... I bet she'd do anything to get her parents back. SASA: ''*she and ALANIS give each other a worried look* ''She would. ''*they both burst out of the room. BECKETT waves goodbye but doesn't attempt to leave with them, so ALANIS comes back, grabs him by the arm, and pulls him out* '' ALANIS: ''*Teagan is walking down an overgrown, rocky path leading to the forest when a breathless trio of SASA, ALANIS and BECKETT come running up to her* ''Teagan! Teagan, wait! ''*they all catch up to her but BECKETT hangs back a little bit* SASA: What do you think you're doing? TEAGAN: I- ALANDIS: *Places an arm on TEAGAN's shoulder. Speaking in a low voice* ''No one who's gone in the forest has ever returned, Teagan. You know that. TEAGAN: *shakes ALANDIS' arm off* What choice do I have? My mother's been dead for days- my father just died! Do you want me to sit blindly while everyone else searches for a cure? SASA: ''*scoffing* ''There is no cure... TEAGAN: ''*growing agitated and somewhat hostile* ''That's where you're wrong. There always is a cure... and this time, I'm going to find it. ''*thinking that she's won, she turns on a heel and starts to walk off... only to run in to a stranger who happens to be coming that way* EPRAE: *it's obvious, at least to the viewer, that EPRAE is trying to act somewhat dignified and sophisticated* ''Excuse me, miss. Where might I find the High Priest of the district? ''*Teagan gives him a stormy look* '' TEAGAN: You're late by about an hour. EPRAE: What? TEAGAN: He's dead, idiot. ''*she pushes him aside and stormily continues down the path* EPRAE: Where are you going? TEAGAN: *without looking back. Speaking huffily* ''To find the source of this- this evil! ''*she guestures to the village, where a massive burial grounds can be seen. She does this without turning around* '' EPRAE: Mind if I join you? TEAGAN: ''*slownly turns on a heel to face him* ''What's in it for you? EPRAE: I came to this town to ask his blessing on the people of my own village . Now that the High Priest has passed on, I feel it is my obligation to protect our district. TEAGAN: That's really spiritual... and also very ambiguous. ''*she turns and continues to walk on* EPRAE: Is that a yes or a no? TEAGAN: *stops walking but doesn't turn around* ''What's your name? EPRAE: ''*a bit quieter, as if talking to the others* ''Why is this relevant. BECKETT: ''*to EPRAE* ''It's best to just roll with it... EPRAE: My name is Eprae. TEAGAN: ''*says nothing thus far, but rocks back and forth a little on the balls of her feet. She guestures for him to come next to her* ''Fine, you're in. ''*She starts walking down the path and Eprae has to jog a little to keep up with her* '' ALANIS: ''*meekly* ''Teagan? TEAGAN: ''*spins around to face the rest, says this is an annoyed tone* ''What? ALANIS: Can I come with? TEAGAN: Oh, so the mysterious stranger joins in and suddenly you want to, too. ALANIS: ''*sighs* ''I don't know, Teagan. Maybe I'm being prompted to, but I don't know how. It's like the force of destiny. TEAGAN: ''*rolls her eyes, says the following with a twinge of sarcasm* ''Welcome to the group. ''*slightly annoyed* ''Anyone else have second thoughts? ''*there's a slight pause, and just as it seems Teagan is going to leave again, SASA interrupts* SASA: If you'll split the sums, I'll come. TEAGAN: *annoyed, says the following with a little more sarcasm* ''Why not? ''*they all start to leave* BECKETT: *waving them goodbye* ''Good fortune, and God bless your path! ''*he turns to walk in the opposite direction but ALANIS rushes back, grabs his arm, and pulls him along with the group. It's obvious that BECKETT doesn't want to come* OPENING CREDITS TEAGAN: *''the group is working their way through think forested areas. TEAGAN, acting as the leader of the group, is walking backwards while talking. ALANIS glances around the forest nervously* My teacher Re was the first to contract the disease. He- EPRAE: ''*warning her of a low hanging branch* ''Branch behind you. TEAGAN: ''*ducking out of the way* ''I don't need your help. As I was saying, Re was always in the forests, and it seems that many of the other wilderness dwellers- EPRAE: ''*warning her again* ''Root. ''*TEAGAN trips over the root and falls on her back. EPRAE helps her up. TEAGAN dusts herself off.* TEAGAN: *grudgingly spoken* ''Thanks, but I would have been fine. EPRAE: ''*smiles* ''I'm sure you would've been. ''*TEAGAN thumps him on the shoulder* '' TEAGAN: The disease seems to have sourced out here, in the wild lands. EPRAE: And then it spread to the towns... and then the civilized lands. SASA: ''*rolls her eyes* '' TEAGAN: Precisesly. So maybe what we're seeing here is the spead of a con- EPRAE: Spider web. TEAGAN: ''*dodging out of the way* ''Thanks. BECKETT: ''*musing over what he knows* Just before my sister passed on, she was muttering about hollow voices in her head. Is that- SASA: *curtly* ''Elma was always like that. ''*the two exchange a hostile glare* ALANIS: *nervously looking around* ''Guys? I think someone's watching us... SASA: ''*scoffs* ''Honestly, Alanis, who would want to watch you? TEAGAN: ''*She shhhes the group and then kneels to the ground, peering off in the distance* '' EPRAE: ''*whispering* ''What's she doing? SASA: ''*whispering back, sarcastically* ''Trying to freak us out... ''*TEAGAN dips her fingers into the dirt of some oddly shaped tracks, and then rubs the dirt between her fingers. She rises to her feet and then points to a bush in front of them.* TEAGAN: That bush has eyes. TOLVIS: *he steps out from behind the bush, wearing tattered clothing and covered in mud, leaves, twigs, grass, etc. He tip toes towards the group, singing his next line. It's obvious that he has some sort of mental ill by the way he behaves* ''All the breaths you take now are your last, the blighted grove echoes to your past, run sings the dead bird, run. SASA:*EPRAE starts to draw his sword but SASA stops him. She walks up to TOLVIS and, very hostile, says:* Why should we? TOLVIS: ''*gives a bit of a crazed giggle* ''Oooh, ooh, the wonder in the blighted grove. If you don't make a choice then you're cursed to rove. Sour thorns and sweet fruit does the vineyard give; you'll come out the wiser... if you live. Ah! ''*he gives a breathy laugh and continues in a taunting tone* ''The blighted grove, the blighted grove, the blighted grove! TEAGAN: ''*BECKETT looks expectantly at TEAGAN, but she whispers back to him* ''There's no such place. ALANIS: ''*having heard this, steps forward to face TOLVIS. Tries to look brave but isn't very good at it* ''Where is this "Blighted Cove" place? TOLVIS: A cat's grace thattaway, then five houses into the air; follow the... say, Dearie, why's you want to know? ''*ALANIS starts to stammer out an answer but then TOLVIS holds up a hand, signaling her to be quiet* Hush-ah, it's alright. You'll never not ever not know if you doesn't not try to know not. *ALANIS starts to back away in fear and confusion. She's trying to stammer out a response, and TOLVIS suddenly becomes extremely agitated and starts yelling at her. He covers his ears with his hands and screams:" ''Quiet! Stop talking in my head! I's was so kind- I's was so charitable! Make it quiet! ''*EPRAE unsheathes his sword and is about to slash TOLVIS through when TEAGAN jumps in front of TOLVIS to defend him. TEAGAN is slashed through the arm. TOLVIS whimpers and cowers behind her.* TEAGAN: You would have in mind to slay a hapless old man? Shame, I thought of your character differently! *she turns her attention to TOLVIS, who is petting her hair and muttering to himself. He suddenly starts to yell at her* '' TOLVIS: You'll kill us! You'll hurt us! You monster- you'll pay for I's! TEAGAN: ''*She shushes TOLVIS, much as one would to a child in a tantrum* ''There, there. It's alright- no one is going to hurt you. ''*TOLVIS starts to whimper and cry, and TEAGAN directs him to sit on a patch of soft moss. She starts to sing a lullaby to him, and the other characters watch in a bit of uncomfort and quizzical looks* ''Hush-a-by, don't you cry. Go to sleep, little angel. And when you wake, you shall have all the pretty little ponies. TOLVIS: I used to sing that song to a little lassie of my own- I loved her so. ''*TEAGAN nods in an understanding manner, and TOLVIS continues singing with TEAGAN (yawning some as he goes and seeming quite tired. He doesn't really know the lyrics and keeps messing them up* ''Way down yonder in de meadow there's a po' little lambie. De bees an' de butterflies peckin' out his crying eyes... ''*TEAGAn touches his eyelids andhere he falls asleep, but TEAGAN continues the song* '' TEAGAN: ''*singing* ''The poor lambie cried, "Mammy". ''*She kisses her fingertips and presses them to his forehead* ''Goodnight. ''*She stands up and looks at the weird looks the group is giving her* ''What? ''*she steps over TOLVIS, who is muttering in his sleep* ''Just a little muse Re taught me. EPRAE: What kind of sorcery is this? SASA: ''*shrugs and gives him a "don't ask me" look* ALANIS: *She is now leading the group, but stumbling as she walks* ''So, I think we take ten paces this way... does anyone know what a cat's grace is? SASA: ''*rolls her eys and mutters* ''Why did we ever put her in charge? ALANIS: Heard that! SASA: ''*muttering* ''Deus. TEAGAN: ''*frantically halting the group* ''Wait!! ''*ALANIS, SASA and BECKETT stop immediately. EPRAE keeps walking as if he's not going to listen but when everyone else stops, he does too.* '' EPRAE: What seems to be the hold up? BECKETT: ''*TEAGAN doesn't respond, and EPRAE shoots BECKETT an "explain this" look. BECKETT whispers back* ''Get used to it. TEAGAN: ''*distractedly, staring ahead* ''I've been here before... SASA: ''*scoffs* ''So? Why does that matter? TEAGAN: ''*turns around to face the group, but her eyes peer off into the distance like she's day dreaming* This used to be a clearing. SASA: *dryly, rolls her eyes* ''You've probably lost you're bearings then. Don't feel bad, it happens to everyone. TEAGAN: ''*waywardly, distractedly* ''No, no. This is the place Re and I used to come for studies. SASA: ''*rolls her eyes as steps forward* ''Come on, Teagan. You need to take a chill potion. ''*SASA stumbles on a dead vine, which suddenly springs to life and snaps out of the way* ''Whoa. ''*EPRAE steps protectively in front of the group, backing them all away. SASA tries to peer over his shoulder and TEAGAN slips out from behind him. Curious, she approaches the center of what used to be the clearing* '' TEAGAN: ''*distractedly* ''Look how blighted these poor plants are... EPRAE: ''*realizing suddenly the danger* ''Teagan, get out of there! TEAGAN: ''*turns around, giving the group a lop-sided, distracted smile. A vine curls around her leg, its thorns shooting up into her leg. One hits her in the back of the neck. TEAGAN at once screams in pain and tries to tear the thorns out of her skin. She clutches her head in agony as a static din is heard.* ALANIS: Teagan! Teagan, are you alright? *cut to TEAGAN's point of view, where the audience sees her stuggle to walk forward, limping and clutching her head. A static sound is heard. We can see her blurred vision and a little hint of her friend's voices as they call out to her. She collapses to the ground as she starts to hear an ominous voice* '' TWEEN THORNS: Lost branch... from whole it's seperated. ''*TEAGAN moans in agony* ''East-must... or else die we might. ''*Teagan gasps, struggling for air. Screen cuts to the view outside of TEAGAN. EPRAE tries to shake her awake, but to no avail. * TEAGAN: *she is muttering to herself, repearting the words of TWEEN THORNS. But her companions don't know she is repeating anything* Help... your help us need. Listen, help. Home.... belong here don't we. ALANIS: *nervously* ''Do you think that creepy old man did this to her? ''*BECKETT suddenly seems frightened, but SASA rolls her eyes* '' EPRAE: ''*somewhat desperate* ''She's not responding no matter what I try. ''*regardless of what he just said, he continues to try to shake her awake* '' TEAGAN: ''*she has a blank but pained look on her face* ''Saved... be we must. How can I help you? Eat-dreams... need eat to we. Die... die otherwise we'll. ''*cut to TEAGAN's point of view, where the static has gone down considerably. Her vision is still blurry but the voice of TWEEN THORNS can be heard* '' TWEEN THORN: Home... There must go we. Home...needs we Tween Thorns. TEAGAN: ''*still in her point of view* ''Are "we" causing the disease. TWEEN THORN: Save-us.... help we please need. ''*there is the sound of static and chaotic noice, which gradually fades into silence. TEAGAN's normal sight is restored and the point of view goes back to "normal". EPRAE helps TEAGAN to her feet, but she stumbles forward. BECKETT catches her. SASA is behind EPRAE, going through the contents of his pack without him noticing. ALANIS looks jealous as BECKETT catches TEAGAN* '' TEAGAN: ''*tries to stammer out what happened, but it comes out as a dry, croaking sound. EPRAE and ALANIS lead her to sit down a little bit away, down by a tiny stream that cuts through the forest. BECKETT follows, but SASA stays behind and warily observes the plant. TEAGAN takes a large gulp out of EPRAE's canteen when he hand it to her and sits, breahting heavily for a few moments. SASA, meanwhile, feels something prick her ankle and reaches down to remove it- but another object- this time she sees it (a thorn) pricks her hand. SASA cries out in pain and starts to stagger over to the rest of the group* '' SASA: ''*talking in a somewhat loopy and breathless manner* ''I think... I may... have found... our culprit. ''*she shows the thorn to EPRAE* '' EPRAE: Sasa, there's nothing there... SASA: ''*her face is taken over by a far way look* ''Save-us.... need we help please. EPRAE: Here we go again... TEAGAN: ''*shouts this line* ''Tween Thorn! ''*SASA continues, in the background, repeating the voice* BECKETT: What? TEAGAN: That's the name- the name of the voice! ALANIS: *confused* ''What voice? TEAGAN: The voice I heard, and what Sasa's hearing now. It's Tween Thorn. ''*EPRAE scoffs* '' BECKETT: ''*musing* ''This Tween Thorn character... do you think she could be the one causing the disease? TEAGAN: ''*bewildered* ''She? ''*SASA passes out and falls over (not in response to this). The group looks at her nonchalantly.* SASA: *She awakes to see ALANIS helping her to her feet. SASA brushes herself off but still seems a bit unsteady on her feet. She says the next line groggily* ''Where am I? TEAGAN: ''*sitting crosslegged a short distance away. She says this cheerily* ''In the blighted grove. SASA: ''*pressing her hand against her forehead* ''What? BECKETT: You honestly can't remember anything? That's concerning... SASA: What am I supposed to remember? ALANIS: A crazy old dude, sentient plants, you and Teagan going insane, you passing out... none of that comes to mind? SASA: ''*not sarcastic, just a little groggy and out of it* ''Oh, yeah... I remember that... can I sit down? My head hurts...*She leans up against a tree (still standing) and closes her eyes* The old dude was right. ALANIS: ''*after a long pause* ''Explain, please. TEAGAN: ''*musing* Wonder and danger in the blighted grove... *there's a bit of a pause, and TEAGAN and SASA immediately start to ad-lib their summaries of what happened- their voices spilling over each other. They end in unison* SASA and TEAGAN: *in unison* ''And so we need to help Tween Thorn. ALANIS: Stop being so cryptic! Who in the world is this "Tween Thorn" person? SASA and TEAGAN: ''*not in unison* ''We think it's the the plant. ''*EPRAE scoffs and rolls his eyes* '' BECKETT: *musing* So then it would be the plant causing the disease... ''*SASA shakes her head but TEAGAN nods somberly* TEAGAN: But, it wouldn't be a disease. Rather... a mental ill. EPRAE: *impatient* ''Disease, ill, malady, endemic- what ever you call it, it's still the same. TEAGAN: ''*shaking her head* ''No, it's not. It's Tween Thorns crying out for help. ALANIS: I don't get how that would cause a mental ill... SASA: ''*suddenly understanding* We can't hear their though flow without becoming overwhelmed! TEAGAN: *nods* ''So when we come in contact with them, they try to work their way into our mind... giving a mental thorn, if you will. And this "thorn" is what's causing the disease. ''*awkward pause, which TEAGAN tries to cover up* ''Ta-da! ALANIS: You lost me at the part about thought flow... EPRAE: Can you repeat, please? TEAGAN: ''*a bit angstfully* ''Gladly. To paraphrase, the Tween Thorns sneak into our minds, which causes them to inflammate- per sae. And ''*she acts as if she's choking, and dramatically falls over. Speaks her next line from the groung* ''Ta-da! EPRAE: One more time...? TEAGAN: ''*standing up* ''Plant we no understand. Bing! Dead. EPRAE: So it's the plant's fault... TEAGAN: Yes! Finally. But you really must understand that it means no ha- EPRAE: Then it must be destroyed. SASA: Hold up now. How'd we draw that conclusion? EPRAE: The plant is killing hundreds- thousands of people! Ipso ergo, it follows that to save the life of many, we must eliminate one. ''*The vines seem to curl up and retreat to the center of the plant and a slight whimpering sound is heard* '' TEAGAN: I'm sure we can come up with a less violent solution... EPRAE: ''*ignoring her. He draws his sword and advances toward the plant* '' SASA: Eprae, wait! EPRAE: ''*still advancing* ''I'm a little busy right now, if you hadn't noticed SASA: If you want to be impailed by the mental thorns, be my guest. EPRAE: ''*halts, and then turns around and stroms back to the group* ''Fair enough. Any other ideas? TEAGAN: Perhaps I didn't explain myself correctly. Don't kill the plant! ''*EPRAE pushes her aside and hits her with the stomach with the non-pointed end of his sword; and she falls on her back. She picks herself up and gives him a vengeful look. EPRAE sheathes his sword* '' EPRAE: Do we have any other resources? BECKETT: ''*pulls a slingshot and a small bag full of lead marbles* ''Just my sling shot... SASA: ''*eating some flat cakes* ''And some flat cakes! EPRAE: Where did you get those? SASA: Out of your bag. ''*EPRAE shoots her a scornful look* '' BECKETT: I'm not sure if this will help at all, but I brought my slingshot. It's all I've got. EPRAE: ''*scoffs* ''You plan to kill a sentient monster plant with that little putter? ALANIS: ''*BECKETT gives EPRAE a hostile look* ''Yes, yes he does. And he'll succeed, too. EPRAE: ''*Extending his hand* ''Hand over one of those marbles. ''*BECKETT gives him one, and EPRAE rolls the ball around in his palm. He then closes his eyes and starts to mutter a few words which and not understandable. The lead ball starts to emit a white-hot glow. He takes the slingshot from BECKETT and prepares to aim it* '' ALANIS: Are you a good shot? EPRAE: Excuse me? ALANIS: I asked, are you a good shot? ''*EPRAE vengefully hands the slingshot and glowing lead ball to BECKETT- who aims for the center of the plant. The plant cowers in fear and SASA munches excitedly on a flat cake* '' TEAGAN: ''*coming up from behind* ''You can't just- ''*EPRAE hits her with the back of his hand without even turning around to look at her. She collapses on the ground. From the ground she speaks her next line* ''You know, you really should be careful what you do with that hand of yours. TWEEN THORN: ''*BECKETT hits the plant in the center and it begins to be consumed by white light. It begins to thrash around wildly and a resonate voice begins to scream. Suddenly we see EPRAE grimace in pain and the rest of the group holding their heads with dazed looks. There are vivid, golden-tinted hallucinations that each sees- family members and friends who had passed away. They see graves being dug and the plant being consumed by light* ''Plants need help. Partake of thorns. Mean no harm. Help us. TEAGAN: ''*Shouts out her next line, still looking dazed* ''But how can we help you? ''*EPRAE seems to still be in a lot of pain but he limps over to TEAGAN and covers her mouth. '' SASA, BECKETT and ALANIS: ''*in unison, somewhat in monotone* ''Hosts you become us for. ''*EPRAE glances around, terrified. Suddenly the hallucinations end and everyone snaps out of the hypnotic-like entranced state. The plant begins to curl into its center, shrinking in size whilst producing three orange-like fruits. BECKETT and SASA walk towards the fruit while a terrified ALANIS backs away. EPRAE tries to keep TEAGAN from going near the fruit but she vengefully pushes him aside. By this point the plant has "disappeared" and left only its fruit* '' SASA: This is all that's left? Of the plant? TEAGAN: ''*nods* ''All its life force... into these fruit. SASA: ''*shrugs* ''I've always wondered what it would be like to be a host. ''*SASA, TEAGAN and BECKETT reach for the fruit but it rolls away slightly, just out of their reach* BECKETT: *As if he can hear a voice that the others can't* ''It's alright, we'll be careful... we've promised. ''*They reach for the fruit again, and this time each of them hassle-free picks up a fruit.* ''For the cure. TEAGAN: For the cure. SASA: ''*hesistantly* ''Er... for the cure. ''*They all go to take a bite but EPRAE comes running up and snatches the fruit out of TEAGAN's hands, which he throws off into the forests. TWEEN THORN's telepathic screams are heard, and TEAGAN winces and covers her ears. EPRAE appears to not be able to hear it* '' EPRAE: For your own good. ''*TEAGAN gives him a look of pure hate and disappointment. She kicks EPRAE in the shin and runs off to find the fruit* '' TEAGAN: ''*as she's running* ''For the good! EPRAE: ''*he turns to look at SASA and EPRAE, who have both eaten their fruits* ''How am I meant to protect you when you openly defy my will? SASA: ''*rolls her eyes* ''At least we're doing it openly. TEAGAN: Hey, Eprae! ''*he turns around to face her, and she's holding up the fruit. It's a bit bruised, but still intact. TEAGAN holds it up and takes a bite. Her eyes roll backwards and she collapses on the ground. The remaining fruit rolls out of her hand* '' SASA: ''*TEAGAN yawns and stretches* ''Welcome back to the world, lazy brain. TEAGAN: ''*propping herself up on one arm* ''What- what happened? EPRAE: You passed out after you ate the fruit... which, had you listened to me, wouldn't have happened. SASA: Listen, schmisten. *next line is her thoughts. She rolls her eyes* What a wanna-be jerk. TEAGAN: ''*blinks* ''What did you just call him? SASA: ''*confused* ''Him who? ALANIS: Wait, what? TEAGAN: Eprae. What did you just call him? SASA: ''*rolls her eyes* ''Honestly, Teagan... TEAGAN: No, I'm serious. What did you call him? SASA: Schmisten wasn't a name... TEAGAN: No, other than that you- SASA: I didn't call him anything! TEAGAN: What, are the rest of you just going to sit there and let her win? SASA: Well, I didn't say anything so- BECKETT: ''*next line is his thoughts* ''I wish they'd just stop fighting. ''*SASA and TEAGAN immediately stop in mid-sentence and stare in amazement and BECKETT* '' ALANIS: What's going on? BECKETT: ''*suddenly sitting upright* ''We can hear each other's thoughts! EPRAE: ''*scoffs* ''That's impossible. We know it as a Snake-in-the-grass psychological prinicple, or the Placebo effect. Which- ''*While he has been saying this, SASA has been scribbling on a piece of parchment with an inkwell pen* '' SASA: ''*holding out the parchment* ''Eprae. ''*she taps him on the shoulder. EPRAE turns around, glances at the paper (and then up to SASA) and then back to the paper. He takes the paper from her and reads it.* EPRAE: Where did you get this parchment? SASA: Out of your haversack. *She hold out a bottle of ink and a quill pen* ''Here's your ink. ''*EPRAE huffily takes the ink and quill and stuffs them in his bag before taking the parchment from SASA. It reads: NITWIT. EPRAE scoffs.* '' EPRAE: Real mature, Sasa. SASA: Watch this. ''*the following in her thoughts* ''Teagan, Beckett... can you hear me? BECKETT: ''*in though, scrunching his brow in confusion* ''Sasa? SASA: ''*in thought* ''Of course it's Sasa. Who did you think it was? BECKETT: ''*in thought* ''Nevermind. Sasa, what are we supposed to do? SASA: ''*in thought* ''Say the word I wrote on the paper. Nitwit. TEAGAN: ''*rolls her eyes. In thought* ''Really, Sasa? SASA: ''*in thought* ''Just do it. It'll prove to Eprae that we can communicate by thought. TEAGAN: ''*in thought, sarcastic* ''Right. TEAGAN and BECKETT: ''*out loud, in unison* ''Nitwit. EPRAE: ''*chuckles* ''That's your big show? Saying the same word that's written on the paper? SASA: Well, I kinda hoped... EPRAE: Hoped I'd fall for your little gimmic? ''*rips up the parchment and throws the pieces over SASA. Sarcastically* ''Sorry. TEAGAN: Well, if you can't take it from Sasa, take it from me. BECKETT: And me. ALANIS: And me! EPRAE: Alanis? You have no way to prove- ALANIS: I've known Beckett since I was six. And he's never told a lie. EPRAE: Less than ten years. Your argument is invalid. SASA: You're reaching EPRAE: I know... ''*he sits down on the grassy slope* ''All my life I've been accustomed to scientific proof, and now this... SASA: ''*scoffs* ''Well then, step out of your comfort zone Master Ego. ''*EPRAE angrily draws his sword. TEAGAN steps in front of SASA and EPRAE accidently slashes her in the arm.* TEAGAN: That's the second time today! ''*She punches EPRAE across the jaw and it appears not to hurt him, but she winces in pain and shakes out her hand. He glares at TEAGAN and punches her across the face, which draws blood and she stumbles backwards* '' EPRAE: That'll teach you from mouthing off. ''*TEAGAN lunges towards him but BECKETT holds her back and SASA pushes EPRAE back discreetly* '' ALANIS: What is it with you two? SASA: Yeah, I could have handled that myself... TEAGAN: He can't stand to have his male ego insulted. EPRAE: She doesn't give a lick about anyone else's thoughts SASA: ''*scoffs* ''Look who suddenly has feelings... ''*EPRAE shoves her arm away* '' EPRAE: It appears as though accompanying you peasants on this journey was an error of judgement. Good riddance. ''*he turns to leave and storms off* '' SASA: ''*smirks. In thought* ''One down, three to go... ENDING CREDITS Transcript Notes *The lullaby Teagan sings to Tolvis is a variation on "All the Pretty Horses"- a traditional but often unsung lullaby. *It is unclear if Tween Thorns refers to itself as a lost branch, or if it's talking about Teagan. *Eprae adresses Sasa by her name, although they were never formally introduced to each other (at least not on screen). Perhaps he picked it up from the other characters talking to her. Category:Transcripts Category:LEGEND